AlphabeticisedImprovised
by Phoebonica
Summary: One hundred sentences about Kit's love life. KitDewey, KitOlaf. Written for the 1sentence community on livejournal. Please read the Author's Notes for more information.
1. Alphabeticised

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I don't own ASOUE or anything related.

This is an - unconventional pair of fics. They were written for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal. The idea is that you choose a pairing and write one sentence for each of fifty prompts. They can all add up to one story or they can be a series of moments, sort of like really short drabbles. These are not in chronological order at all, but they are in order of prompts, hence the title. I thought it was appropriate, because, y'know, librarians.

**Alphabeticised – Kit/Dewey**

#01 – Air

He recognises the sensation; it's the way he felt as a boy, the first time he gripped the rope and swung away from the wall.

#02 – Apples

Once Hal leaves Kit scrapes most of their inedible curry into the garbage chute, and produces six apples and a huge bar of chocolate from her briefcase.

#03 – Beginning

They spend long evenings reading through the very oldest records, marvelling together at how much simpler everything seemed back then, although Kit doubts they have the full story.

#04 – Bugs

In unassigned rooms there are no cameras to watch them, no microphones to pick up the secrets they whisper to one another.

#05 – Coffee

Even the times he ends up working late into the night, squinting at stained and faded documents with only a mug of black, bitter coffee to keep his eyes open, are easier now she's working beside him.

#06 – Dark

"If all goes well," Dewey echoes, and they say goodbye, pretending not to notice they're both fighting back tears.

#07 – Despair

She knew before Sunny said a word.

#08 – Doors

She's memorised most of the numbers by now; partly for her own convenience, mostly for his smile when she gets them right.

#09 – Drink

Actually (Kit pretends to be appalled when he tells her this) Dewey really _does_ take sugar in his tea.

#10 – Duty

With every piece of information they collect, the world becomes a little quieter.

#11 – Earth

The earth that the builders of the catalogue removed became a hill in the middle of the grounds; they have picnics there sometimes, on days when few people will be watching.

#12 – End

But it ended in smoke and mirrors after all.

#13 – Fall

"You can't," he says, turning her face away from the drop, "because I'm holding you."

#14 – Fire

The sight of a burned out building always leaves Dewey shaken, drained; Kit holds him while he shivers, and whispers comforting words, and never lets him see how much she wishes she could still share his horror.

#15 – Flexible

There are certain advantages to having an ambidextrous rope climber for a boyfriend.

#16 – Flying

The rope held, as he said it would, and when her urge to scream and flail passed she looked up into his eyes, and found herself laughing with delight for the first time in what might have been years.

#17 – Food

Dewey checks the instructions in the telegram against the contents of the fridge one last time, then returns to his vigil outside the locked door of Kit's room, hoping that when she wakes up this message, at least, will reach her.

#18 – Foot

Kit's learning now why her instructors told her always to look up when she enters a room – it's extremely disconcerting to think you're alone, then hear a cough and discover your partner dangling a foot above your head.

#19 – Grave

He lowers the paper and looks at her, his expression so grave that Kit knows the truth instantly, and opens her mouth to ask _which one?_ even as Dewey says "It's your brother…"

#20 – Green

Officially, that lumber was retired years ago on safety grounds, but Dewey still has enough left over for at least one wall of their house – and by the time they build it, he knows, the safety issues won't matter.

#21 – Head

The pencils in her hair weren't what intrigued him as such – it was that, and the ribbon in her pocket.

#22 – Hollow

"Well," Kit says, when she can speak again, smiling at him as he waits anxiously for her reaction, "it's a bit more impressive than keeping things in a hollowed out _book_."

#23 – Honour

The official reason Ernest is still there is to honour their parents' wishes; he's never spoken to Kit about the true reason, because they both know it.

#24 – Hope

"It's kicking, Dewey, come here and feel it!"

#25 – Light

For the first time in years, he steps out of the shadows.

#26 – Lost

They both know what it's like to lose a brother now, and neither of them can decide who has it worse.

#27 – Metal

The back of his mouth tastes of metal and pain and black water is closing above him, but there's just enough air left to say her name one last time, and somehow that last word means everything.

#28 – New

He's spent his life among the remnants of the past, but now at last, between the two of them, they've created something new.

#29 – Old

She loves to watch him handle the very oldest of the documents, fingers caressing the fragile paper as though it were her face, or their child's.

#30 – Peace

At a quarter past midnight they twirl across the floor of the deserted lobby, dancers in their own small quiet world.

#31 – Poison

After the incident with the taxi brakes, Dewey secretly begins tasting her food, unaware, of course, that she's been doing the same for him for a month now.

#32 – Pretty

Her ankles are swollen and every morning she wakes up nauseated, but as Dewey holds her limp hair away from her face, he thinks she might be among the most beautiful things in the world.

#33 – Rain

From below, the sound of raindrops hitting the lake is almost deafening, but somehow soothing as well, drowning out the clamour of the world.

#34 – Regret

He hears the click too late, and he looks down and for some reason the first thing he thinks is _we never even decided about that wallpaper…_

#35 – Roses

"I'll wear it until the last petal falls," she told him, slipping the stem through her buttonhole.

#36 – Secret

Sometimes he thinks she's the only person to know he exists.

#37 – Snakes

The facial expressions of snakes are hard to read, but Kit is sure that Ink agrees; Dewey will forgive her when she gets home.

#38 – Snow

Any room where Kit's working looks as though a blizzard hit it, papers scattered like giant snowflakes; Dewey shudders, yet marvels at the way she can always find what she needs.

#39 – Solid

Most of what they find crumbles to ashes with their touch, but amid even the worst devastation some things survive.

#40 – Spring

The baby will be born around False Spring, Kit calculates – she can't work out whether that's a good sign.

#41 – Stable

Beneath the lake, and in his arms, she can believe in safe places.

#42 – Strange

"Tekcins Tik," he says, straight away without even having to write it down, and Kit repeats it to herself, as though the strange words are a charm.

#43 – Summer

The hotel is even busier than normal, meaning that Dewey gets to deal with some of the guests for once – with Kit here this year as well, it's almost like having a normal life.

#44 – Taboo

The day Frank cut Ernest out of all the photographs, or maybe Ernest cut out Frank, without saying a word they went through the garbage together and collected up all the little faces.

#45 – Ugly

Kit can't quite get used to the knowledge that he's seen the ugliest parts of her past already, accepted them in advance – it doesn't seem natural to have nothing to hide.

#46 – War

She'd never use the expression in front of Dewey, but Kit can't help thinking of Ernest's room as "enemy territory".

#47 – Water

Every time she sees the reflection in the water now she smiles, knowing that of all the people in the world only the two of them know the secret.

#48 – Welcome

Dewey rarely greeted the guests himself, but sometimes he made an exception.

#49 – Winter

His hands and feet are growing numb from the cold, but he watches the taxi vanish into the distance, hoping he has no need to, that this grey winter's day will have been just like any other.

#50 – Wood

One day they'll inscribe their names in the trunk, proclaiming their love for as long as the tree still stands – for now, they write their initials in pencil, and for now, that is enough.


	2. Improvised

The prompts are out of order this time - aside from the first one they're in roughly chronological order, but I didn't write them in the order they are here.

**Improvised – Kit/Olaf**

#12 - End

In the end, maybe it wasn't "true love"; but it was love, and it was real.

#04 - Bugs

Their first meeting ended with Kit storming off, magnifying glass in hand, while Olaf sat dazed and already intrigued in the mud, wondering what kind of person could care so much about ants.

#03 - Beginning

She only went to collect the recording and congratulate him, reluctantly, on his performance; leaving the dressing room three hours later, she still wasn't sure what had happened.

#01 - Air

She'd suspected for a while that his air of arrogant indifference was a test of some kind; it wasn't one she was interested in passing, and they were equally taken aback to discover she'd done so without meaning to.

#17 - Food

That first time Kit feels his heart race inside him and the heat of his body on hers as he devours her with his eyes and his hands and his kisses, and thinks in a daze _no wonder you stay so thin._

#36 - Secret

At first they keep it hidden, for no real reason either of them can think of – except perhaps that no one they know would ever guess.

#32 - Pretty

Most of the girls he's dated were prettier and argued less, and didn't have whiny little brothers; and Olaf is a lot less surprised than he'd have expected to discover that he doesn't care.

#35 - Roses

She knew he was serious when he gave them to her without looking to see who was watching.

#08 - Doors

She can lock the props cupboard door behind her now without even thinking, the hand that isn't holding him to her reaching back and automatically flicking the catch into place.

#37 - Snakes

"We're meeting in the Sculpture Garden," Monty says, as Kit hurriedly re-buttons her shirt, grateful that at least it's him – the one person who wouldn't be shocked or embarrassed walking in on them, just curious, as if they were two snakes performing some sort of mating dance.

#23 - Honour

"I don't need defending," Kit snaps, snatching the glove from Lemony's hand before he makes a complete idiot of himself.

#43 - Summer

He shakes the dripping seaweed from his head and mutters _you're lucky I love you_, and Kit stops giggling and turns pale, whispering _lucky you _what?

#05 - Coffee

"Well, it's your own fault," Kit says, but she draws the blinds, and makes coffee and toast and excuses for him at the meeting he was probably going to avoid anyway, and, for some reason, when she's the one telling him off he doesn't really mind.

#41 - Stable

Deep down, he knows he probably needs someone like Kit, to say things like _calm down_ or _you're overreacting_ or _that's ridiculous_.

#21 - Head

"You think too much," Olaf murmurs, blocking her response with his mouth.

#38 - Snow

He insists on giving her the tour, even though she can't stay long and already knows how a movie set works, but when she sees the light in his eyes she can't possibly protest.

#30 - Peace

It's their turn to keep watch over the camp, and they lean sleepily against one another, sharing poetry and singed marshmallows.

#40 - Spring

He likes to lurk behind bookshelves and spring out when she walks past, pinning her against the wall – Kit's never had the heart to tell him that she always knows he's there.

#48 - Welcome

Lemony will just have to put up with him for the weekend, because as far as she knows, that sign above the door applies to everyone.

#42 - Strange

One day he told her he had to leave early the next morning, and that night he was almost shy with her and incredibly gentle, stroking her hair until she fell asleep, which would have been lovely if it wasn't so unnerving (because surely he'd be back in a few days?)

#15 - Flexible

She finds that most suspicions she can ignore, or explain away – until Jacques hands her a single blurry photograph, and they all come crashing back at once.

#45 - Ugly

"Which one of us has changed, Kit?" he snarls, and he's hurting her wrist and his face is twisted and he smells of sour wine and black smoke, and the worst thing is that Kit has no idea what the answer is.

#07 - Despair

It's a choice between the man she loves and everything she's ever believed in – doesn't he think she'd have avoided having to make it if she could?

#16 - Flying

There's one second when they stop fighting and just look at each other, and in that moment the volunteer and the defector disappear and all they want to do is cling to one another and take back everything they said and thought and believed, and it's too late, they're already flying apart.

#10 - Duty

"We could leave all this, together – our own little two-person schism – but I know you never would."

#24 - Hope

"One day I'll do that again," he tells her, realising too late that she'll see it as a threat.

#39 - Solid

He's been flinging himself against that door for an hour at least, ever since she slammed it behind him – it hasn't moved, and when he looks through the window he can see that neither has she.

#26 - Lost

And of course they're bitter enemies now, and what they've lost is nothing either of them would ever want back – or so they'd tell you, if you asked them.

#28 - New

She lets people assume he tricked her into believing he was loyal, but really, none of what he said at that last meeting was new.

#06 - Dark

Ike actually says at one point that he's "gone over to the dark side", and he nearly blows his cover by laughing, has to clap a hand over his mouth – until he sees Kit's red-rimmed eyes as she nods in agreement.

#49 - Winter

It's freezing outside, but she won't go near the fireplace, wraps herself in jumpers and scarves and blankets.

#13 - Fall

_Play Lucifer thrown down from Paradise all you want_, Kit writes, in a letter she'll never send, _but remember I know the truth: you jumped_.

#11 - Earth

VFD may be diminished but it still stretches all over the world; there's nowhere they can go to avoid hearing about each other.

#14 - Fire

There's a crackle and hiss and a smell of sulphur as he lights the first match, and in the flickering yellow light he throws back his head and laughs like a monster, a demon, a nightmare, laughs and laughs and laughs because everyone knows monsters can't be hurt.

#34 - Regret

Her only regret is that she took so long to realise the truth – except at three in the morning, when she realises she didn't take long enough.

#09 - Drink

It's not to help him forget, it's to help him remember – he's the one in the right, he's been right all along.

#27 - Metal

_I'm creating, you're destroying_, Kit tells him in her head, as she works out where they can salvage enough metal for the submarine – _but,_ she adds to herself,_ we're both pulling this place apart._

#20 - Green

Tiny green shoots are growing up through the ash of another burned out mansion – for no reason she can articulate, Kit comes back the next day with a watering can.

#50 – Wood

She dreams of a dark figure pursuing her through the wood; he dreams of a woman in red, holding an axe.

#33 - Rain

The rest of the troupe know to avoid him when it rains – he locks himself in the tower and they can see him through the tiny window, pacing back and forth and talking to either himself or someone else who isn't there.

#44 - Taboo

Whenever new reports of his crimes come in she makes an excuse and leaves the room, and then stands outside for hours, wishing everyone wouldn't pretend to believe her.

#46 - War

"All's fair in love and war" were the last words Jacques Snicket ever heard.

#47 - Water

Everything is red and wild and blazing and a surge of power roars through him, but he still can't shake her voice at the back of his mind whispering _there's one thing stronger than this…_

#29 - Old

He's too old and it's too late, and even if it weren't he'd never take anything from a Baudelaire except life and money – but Kit's in trouble, and he still has a promise to keep.

#02 - Apples

He feels bitterness fill his throat as the fungus leaves it, and the pain in his chest reminds him this must be the only unselfish thing he's ever done.

#25 - Light

When you think about it there's no way he should have been able to carry her, but neither of them think about it until afterwards.

#22 - Hollow

He doesn't _want_ to apologise, he's never apologised for anything, but he's uncomfortably aware that even if he did it would be far too late.

#18 - Foot

Her fingers brush against the skin that's been stained blue for as long as she remembers, and she wonders whether poetry counts as forgiveness.

#31 - Poison

Among her last thoughts: did he know she was there that night, and would that have changed anything?

#19 - Grave

"Do you think we should bury them together?" Klaus asked, and Violet and Sunny thought for a moment, then shook their heads.


End file.
